Friends at Play (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Friends At Play", Season 2, episode 42, 82nd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Christine Comes Over Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Friends, Where Would You Be Without Your Friends? and What Do You Think? [The word "Friends" appears on-screen after images of people's heads.] Tutter Runs Away from Ojo and Christine / Goes to Checkers Tutter: [to Ojo] Would you even come to play checkers with me and Bear? {Tutter turns to the camera, with a frightful look on his face.} Tutter: Best friend? {Tutter runs away from Bear on the couch.} {Cut to: Kitchen - Tutter is upset. A checker board is sitting right next to him on the table.} Bear: Oh, Tutter, are you okay? Tutter: (when Bear is about to walk away) Just go ahead, Bear, don't worry about me, ha, no problems here. Pip and Pop Decide to Play a New Game {Cut to: The Otter Pond - Treelo is acting like a monster.} Pip and Pop: Bet you can't catch us scary monster! Bear: See you, guys. Have fun. Pip and Pop: Bye, Bear! Treelo: Bye, Bear! Shadow's Story Bear: They know the game now better than I do! Yeah, Sometimes it can be hard to play together, But when you can figure out how it could twice as much fun! In fact, I remember the time... (Suddenly, Bear hears a girly laugh, stops his sentence.) Did you hear that? (he puts his hand into his ear, hearing another female laugh.) That sounds like Shadow. I'd better if we sing our song together, She might appear. Ready? ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is... (peeks at tree) Shadow? ♪ {Cut to: Back Porch} {Bear walks a little faster, finishes singing.} Bear: ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ (bends down) (Shadow magically appearing on the back porch, stomping on the trash can, laughing) (Bear hears a rattling sound, turns to Shadow already appeared on the back porch.) Shadow: Hey, you fuzzy old fella! (she stomps on the trash can.) Bear: Oh. Hi, Shadow. Nice to see you. So what have you been to today? Shadow: I was just playing with my friends the sunbeams, Bear. Bear: Ooh. That sounds like fun. Well, Shadow. I was wondering would you have a story tell us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-Mary had a little lamb, her fleece was while as snow. And everybody that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go. Mary-Stay. Stay...stay! *Mary leaves and the lamb follows her by driving the car* *The lamb follows Mary by skiing down a mountain* *And finally, Mary was followed by a lamb scuba diving in the ocean* Shadow- It followed her to school one day school one day school one day It followed her to school one day which was against the rules. Child-That's against the rules! {The scene shows the kids laughing at a little lamb reading a book} Shadow-It made the children laugh and play to see a lamb at school Boy-Wow! That lamb sure is a good reader! Mary-You're my best friend! *kisses her lamb* Lamb-Baa! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. Mr. Cheese (Cut to: Kitchen) The Pillow Tower Luna Tells Bear that Friends might play / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Bear is sitting on one of the stairs at night.} Bear: Hey. We had a wonderful day, didn't we? Maybe because I have such great Friends. Like you. (looks) Hey, why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (Bear arrives to the balcony with rustling plants, seeing the stars in the dark sky. Luna enters, rising above.) By the way, I always look forward to your visits, because you are one of my favorite best friends.Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts